


back to the home you made on the mountainside

by alcitrant



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hiking Porn, M/M, Nature, Past, Romance, Smut, Teasing, starts kinda teasing but then turns really serious and mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcitrant/pseuds/alcitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum swallowed hard, “I want to show you how much I love you tonight.”</p><p>He waited for, hoped for, the approving look - the indicator that Ashton wanted it too, and he always did. So with a soft smile, and their naked bodies touching ever-so-slightly  in the mist, the older boy opened his mouth to say the words, the words Calum’s been waiting to hear for what's seemed like ages now, “Love me, Cal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the home you made on the mountainside

There were so many things Calum knew about Ashton when they were younger, things that he still knows now. Calum knew Ashton was a bubbling ball of sunshine that got scarier when he was angry, and he knew he was careful and consistent and polite. He took care and made people happy, loved his coffee strong and his sex intense. Loved recording studios and modern cities, but couldn’t get enough of animals and nature. And he loved Calum – his band mate, his best friend, more than anyone he had ever known.

Calum also knew Ashton was a sappy lovebug when he took time out of their (well-earned) vacation days for the two of them to go backpacking through the mountains. Ashton was a nature enthusiast like that, loved rawness and grass on his feet and sun in his hair. And the fact that he wanted to show Calum the world really excited the younger boy - it excited the both of them.

On the first little trip they made, it had been a long, tiring day of sweat and sores from their sneakers, but Calum still loved it. Loved how Ashton would hold his hand gingerly when they climbed rocks they could potentially fall off of, and how the older boy would take a picture with him at every cool waterfall or little cliff they ran into. Calum loved how many memories the boy wanted to make with him. _Him,_ of all people. 

Then there they were, struggling to build a campfire and put up the tent, while standing in a small patch of dirt with a clear lake surrounding them and sand covering their toes. Ash said something about needing to pitch camp in a spot where they could see the stars, so they kept hiking until their legs hurt and their shirts stuck to their backs. Eventually the _perfect_ spot was found and the both of them could still honestly admit it was worth it. It was cool and clear, peaceful and beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as Ashton, Calum thinks. 

They got the tent up before it was completely dark out. It was an hour spent of laughing between light kisses and _“Does this piece go here or there?”_ and running low on water because Cal stole it all. It was when Ashton decided he was thirsty enough to chase the younger boy around lovingly that they were tripping through the dirt, running and giggling before they both ended up on the ground covered in mud.

"Get your dirty ass off of me, Irwin.” Calum grinned while pushing the other boy off of him, slapping his hands down in the mud and splashing it all over Ashton’s already dirt-covered face.

That’s just the way their relationship was,  _is_. They needed to joke and prod, laugh and be mean to each other until they ended up on the bed or the kitchen tile or pressed up against a wall, feeling and breathing each other in. Cal didn’t need proof that Ashton loved him, it was in the way the curly-headed boy intertwined their fingers while they slept and gave soft kisses to the back of his neck. It was in the way he smiled at the younger boy, and in how his eyes dilated when Calum would grind his hips into Ashton’s just _that_ much harder. It was moans and gasps and broken words of _“Love you, Cal, always have.”_ Calum loved him too. Probably loved him even more.  

“You bastard!” Ash was laughing and hurling a hand full of mud back at Calum. They sat there for a solid ten minutes in an intense splashing war, and Calum’s pretty sure he got his mouth full of sand at one (should he say _disgusting)_ point. He only surrendered when Ashton pinned him down into the ground, mouth in a grin and torso touching the boy’s below him. And when the boy finally gave up, letting his arms lay slack in the dirt and staring into Ashton’s eyes, he connected their lips in a soft kiss before the older boy smirked, “I knew it always felt good to be on top of you, babe.”  

Calum rolled his eyes with a smile and a “Don’t be so sure you’re topping next time, _babe,”_ mocking the cute pet name he (secretly) loved to be called. “I bet I could do a way better job than you think I could.”

“That’s a challenge, I’m guessing?” Ashton was being the cocky little bitch that Calum loved him to be. And maybe it was a challenge. Calum had pretty much intended it to be. He would be lying if he said he didn’t sometimes feel insecure as the quoted “bottom” that Ash would jokingly tease him about, and he wanted to prove to Ashton that he could do as good a job topping as his boyfriend could, for more reasons than one.

That’s the thing about their relationship that Cal still loves to experiment with. Ashton was always the one taking care, giving Calum what he needs, going slow and careful and reassuring. Calum would sometimes just sit there and let it all happen, too turned on and needy to do much for the boy on top of him, and he wanted that to change, just this once. He wanted to make Ashton writhe underneath him and whine and _beg_ for him, to let him be in control for a little while, to not have to worry about one single thing.

They were still sitting on the ground when Calum moved closer, giving a lingering “ _Maybe it is a challenge”,_ in Ashton’s ear and it was enough to make the older boy shiver. Ashton could see the lake water reflecting in Calum’s wide eyes, saw a confidence that was different than usual. He brought up his shaking fingers to graze the younger boy’s cheekbone, and Calum wanted to feel so many things at that moment. But until he could completely commit himself to making Ashton cry and beg and moan for what Calum wanted to give him, he figured he should clean out the mud drying tightly in the crevices of his body.

Water had never looked so inviting, Calum thought. He stood up and took Ashton’s hand, pulling him up with a quiet, “You alright?” A nod was all he needed from the curly-headed boy, and that’s what he got. Along with a smile.

Calum grinned happily and gently lead his boyfriend into the coolness of the lake, softly beginning to toy with the boy’s shirt. He ran his hands under the fabric before he did it – over the smooth ripples of Ashton’s arms and shoulders, down his back and giggling when he squeezed the boy’s ass in the tiniest bit. After Calum pressed his hands into the small of the Ashton’s back and leaned down to place his lips on the tip of his nose, he grabbed the shirt from the back and gently started to peel it off.

Calum remembers how he did the same to his own shirt, and he remembers how much he enjoyed the gentle smile that Ashton’s lips curled into. These are the moments Ashton still appreciates, seeing his boyfriend taking the time to be intimate and romantic and making sure the older boy is okay. It was usually the other way around and Ashton thinks it always felt nice to be taken care of once in a while, and with the way Calum’s hands were roaming his body, warm and slow, he figured why not have it be done by the person he loves most?

Calum slowly started to rub water all over Ashton’s smooth skin, getting off the dirt and the grime, cupping his hands with water and pouring it though the boy’s hair. He did it repeatedly until his Ashton’s hair was the cleanest it could be, curls loosening and dirt running out of it, in small rivers across his face. Calum ran his fingers through it with a whisper, “You’re so _beautiful,_ Ash.” He’s pretty sure the other boy’s eyes looked like they were glowing at that point. With tears or fond or something mushy gushy and Calum just wanted to make him feel as beautiful as he recognized him to be.  

He looked at his boyfriend for approval before gently running his hands over Ash’s hips, across the fabric of his shorts and boxers before unbuttoning them and gently shimmying them down to his knees. He took time to admire Ashton’s soft thighs and strong legs. The beauty of his body was ethereal in the moonlight. 

Ashton pulled down Cal’s pants and underwear too, staring _everywhere,_ with the most lustful gaze Calum’s ever _seen._ Then the younger boy’s large, calloused hands were running water across Ashton’s skin, lightly dancing over the younger boy’s thighs, barely skimming his cock and splaying his fingers across his chest. It might have been too dark to make out the goosebumps disrupting the gentle softness of the Ashton’s skin, but Calum could feel them rising as he touched more and more and that’s exactly what they wanted to give each other – _more._

Then Ashton started cascading cool water everywhere on Calum, wanting him to react, letting it drip down his body and back into the pool under their feet. They didn’t need to talk. They didn’t need anything interfering with the comfortable silence that rose whenever they were together, they just needed to touch. They’re tactility always overcame their use of being verbal and it made Calum excited, never knowing what to expect next. But tonight, the air was different – they were both breathing it in, from outside, from each other. They could both feel it. It was time for Ashton to feel all of the unspoken words and passionate touches that he always supplied for Calum. Time for Ashton to feel loved back, even though he and Calum both knew that the younger boy loved his boyfriend just as much as Ashton loved him.

Calum pulled Ashton closer, eyes tracing the outline of the boy’s body in the limited amount of light he had, because the sun had set already and all they had was the moon. The older boy’s body was warm compared to the brisk feeling of the water surrounding them, just like it always was - silken and sweet-swelling. Calum dug his face into the skin of the older boy’s neck, sighing and wrapping his hands around Ashton’s waist. He eventually pulled back and moved them upwards to cup the dimpled face he’s grown to adore so, _so_ much.

He swallowed hard, “I want to show you how much I love you tonight.”

He waited for,  _hoped_ for, the approving look - the indicator that Ashton wanted it too, and he _always_ did. So with a soft smile, and their naked bodies touching ever-so-slightly in the mist, the older boy opened his mouth to say the words, the words Calum’s been waiting to hear for what's seemed like ages now, “ _Love_ me, Cal.” 

And that was that.

Calum’s eyes crinkled in that adorable way Ashton loved to see (he just loved, _needed,_ to see Calum happy), smiling and shaking his head. And before Ashton could even notice the excitement quivering through him with what he was about to experience, he could feel every part of the younger boy all over him, and he remembers to this day how all of that touching wasn’t even _close_ to being enough.

He could feel Calum’s lips on his neck and one of his hands on his chest, the other leading him backwards to the towel spread out on the shore. He gently laid Ashton down, finally connecting his lips to the other boy’s and positioning himself so he was between Ashton’s legs.

Ashton felt  the hot hardening of Cal’s cock against his thigh, and the steady drip of pre-cum on his skin from the boy above him. He could _taste_ the moan Calum let off into his mouth, breathy and faint.

He could feel roaming fingers and hot breath and a gentle slap on his stomach, telling him that his own dick was hard as a rock and that it needed to be licked or sucked or _touched._

Calum sucked bruises into every part of open skin that he could make out in the darkness, and he wishes it was just a little lighter outside so he that could see the look on Ashton’s face. He could picture it as it always was, hot and flaming when he was turned on and in love. Wide eyes and hair sticking, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin and teeth digging into his lips. The younger boy wished he could see anyway. Wanted to see how Ashton looked while he was _under_ him, sensitive and vulnerable, instead of the opposite.

 _“Please,_ Cal. Need you.” Ashton was already wrecked and on cloud nine and Calum had barely even touched him _there_ yet. He felt Calum kiss lower and lower until he was at the boy’s hips, ghosting hot air over his balls before placing his lips on the head of Ashton’s dick. The older boy was already bucking up his lower half, moaning Calum’s name and tangling his fingers in the dark hair of his boyfriend – aka The Love of His Life -’s head. He loved Calum _so_ much.

Calum hummed peacefully as if to tell Ashton not to worry, that he was gonna prove how much he _adored_ the other boy, and the sensation coming from his throat made Ashton even _harder._ Calum licked slowly at the slit of the cock in front of him, sucking up the pre-cum oozing from its head and reaching up to intertwine his fingers with Ashton’s. The feeling of Calum’s long fingers in between his, the fingers that would soon be _inside_ of him, made Ashton shiver with intimacy and anticipation. He felt so in love that he could cry or something ridiculous.

Calum sucked and licked and kept going farther, stroking the part of the other boy’s length that couldn’t fit into his mouth. His hands had left the other’s, running them up and down Ashton’s hips and thighs, stopping on every occasion to rub slow circles of relaxed warmth into the smooth skin. Ashton, like Calum, could picture exactly what his boyfriend looked like by memory. Red lips that were swollen and dripping, lust filled eyes, cheeks dusted with pink. Ashton thinks _this_ is when Calum is most beautiful. He could’ve spend all day watching Calum slowly sucking him off, gazing up with innocent eyes and hot breath all over him.  

“Fuck, – Jesus Calum, **_fu_ ** – oh my _god_ ,” Ashton felt like a mess. He felt like all those years he’s struggled with of having to take care of himself, his family, his band – everyone around him, had finally eased. He was with Calum now, Calum knew what he needed. Always did. So when the boy sucked harder and faster, it was already too much for Ashton. Too passionate and pleasure-filled and it made no sense considering minutes ago he felt like nothing would ever be _enough._

Ashton remembers the broken whine that escaped his lips when Cal pulled off, slowly moving his tongue down his boy’s cock, over his balls, slightly dipping warm and wet into his hole. Then he felt Calum move it back up to the head, up and down up and down, until he licked all the way up Ashton’s chest and to his face to suck on his bottom lip.

“Only need your help for this part, baby.” He swirled his fingers into Ashton’s mouth. “Suck.” Ashton’s didn’t think he ‘d sucked on anything in his life harder than he did then. When Cal pulled out his fingers, Ashton was so desperate for Calum’s lips on his that he wanted to scream, but Calum could feel it and leaned down to open his mouth for the other boy’s tongue. At this moment, Calum is breathing _everything_ he needs through Ashton, the taste of his lips and the sweat covering his cheeks, the rough touches he’s getting on his arms and back, and _fuck,_ he needed more of _something_ before he starts to come all over the place.

The younger boy licked and kissed his way back down to Ashton’s cock and repeated his pattern of up and down, up and down. On the down part, instead of dipping his tongue into Ashton’s ass, he lightly pressed a spit-covered finger into the heat and swirled it around the rim, almost teasingly. He took time to press certain amounts of pressure to the sensitive points, to the points when Ashton would cry out desperately for his boyfriend to fucking _do_ something already.

“We’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts.” Calum pressed a light kiss to Ashton’s hole before slowly sliding in his first finger, and the older boy realizes that this was his first time exposing his body to someone so _intimately_ before. He’d been having sex with Calum for almost years it felt like at that point, but Ashton always topped, always took care, always got the job done (he never rushed it for Calum, he loved Calum). No one’s ever touched him so gently, so careful and loving, like he was important enough to break like glass and now that Calum’s doing it for him, letting him get to _feel_ everything that he deserves, it makes him feel safer than he’s ever felt with anyone.

It felt new, and a little strange. Calum’s finger was all the way in now, and it kinda hurt. Weirdly, it felt good, odd even - but not something Ashton couldn’t enjoy, so when Calum moved his finger in and out a little faster, a little harder, Ashton got looser and more filled with pleasure.

Calum brushed up against a spot that had the older boy gasping and burning up like a flame, and it reminded Ashton of when you touch something so _hot_ that it gets _cold_ before you feel its burn. He knows the spot, knows when he hits it for Calum. But now that he’s feeling it himself and feeling the pure _need_ pumping through his veins he knows nothing else to do than to ask for more, more, **_more._ **

“Cal.” Calum added another finger and it burned, burned so bad and felt so _good._ He kept going, slowing up at some points, speeding up when he hit Ashton’s prostate again.

“Fucking C-Christ," he was cut off with a gasp. "Please, need more, need _**y-**_ _ **you** , __please_ _.”_ Knuckles white from gripping the towel under them so hard, Calum and Ashton, both in their individual pleasures, both subtly seemed to notice the area around them. They were going to start fucking, yeah, but it was the _farthest_ thing from meaningless because it was under the stars and they next to a lake and it was nighttime, and Calum didn’t care how sappy it sounded when he thought about it but they were going to make love. Hot and burning, sparks-flying and needy love. And Ashton was going to feel it, feel him completely.

The dark-haired boy could feel how ready Ashton was, and he was ready too. He was so hard it hurt, moving his lower half against the towel to give himself some movement.

He pulled out his fingers, making the both of them whine and climbed on top of Ashton’s chest. When he moved his thighs to the sides of Ashton’s torso, far enough on top of the older boy that he could take Calum’s cock into his mouth, the sucking and whining and the moan Calum let out were all as throaty and needy as Ashton was.

“No condom?” Calum could hear the fear in his boyfriend’s words and he kissed Ashton so hard that all of the panic the boy felt was completely swallowed by the younger one’s lips. “I promise we’ll go slow." Another kiss. "Want you to feel me. Completely. 'M not going anywhere.” Calum cupped his face and kissed his cheeks while Ashton breathed, nodded and gave the gentlest smile. He trusted Calum, knew he would never hurt him. He didn’t doubt that one bit.

So Ashton grabbed Calum’s hips again, licked and spit on his cock, sucked and marked bruises from digging his fingers into the soft flesh his hands were holding so tightly onto.

“’Taste so good, love.” Ashton loved this, loved the taste of Calum. Pre-cum covered his lips, letting them easily slide over the head of Calum’s cock and it felt so good – much too good and the younger boy had to pull out of his Ashton’s mouth before he came hard into it.

He traveled his hands down Ashton’s chest slowly, wanted Ashton to know how much love he was putting into this, how much he _cared,_ before he positioned himself above Ashton’s hole. He ran his fingers over the boy’s skin and stared so hard to see his face, kissed his forehead, asked him carefully: “You okay? You ready?”

Calum could _feel_ the heat radiating off of the boy’s body, off of his words. “Yeah. Yes. Please, I trust you.”

And that was when Calum breathed. He needed a second to reassure _himself,_ made sure he was going to do this the way he wanted, real and fierce and _intense,_ like he knew Ashton needed. He wanted every single second of this to make his boy feel good, loved and cared for.

And with that, he was slowly pushing himself into his boyfriend, and Ashton remembers how much it fucking hurt at first.

When Calum was all the way in, Ashton squeaked out a “Need a minute.” He was so glad Calum couldn’t see his eyes all that well because he’s pretty sure a few tears slipped out of them. He’d never felt so filled up in his entire life, and he knew it was gonna feel good soon, but as for that moment, it just hurt, burned even, and he still tries to ignore the part of him that wanted it all to end to that point.

“Of course. Love you.” Calum was between Ashton’s legs, reassuringly running his hands over the boy’s sides. The younger boy had hoped so badly that Ashton was feeling okay, that he felt comfortable. Just wanted to let him feel good.

Eventually Calum was told he could move, and he let out a sign of relief when he finally got the friction he needed so badly. It took Ashton a few more minutes to adjust, gripping onto any part of Calum he could. And then they were both grunting, whining, moaning.

Calum was rocking his hips in a pacing motion, swiftly started to move at a rhythm, still going gentle until he could feel Ashton’s fingers intertwining with his own. He bottomed out and almost pulled out completely, and then slammed back into Ashton harder. The younger boy felt himself getting deeper and deeper with every try, and Ashton could feel his stomach coiling and flipping and _hot._

They kept up this pace until Calum slammed himself in _impossibly_ stronger. They both felt so good, so close to each other, clinging to any parts of the other boy’s skin that they could.

Then Ashton let out a thick moan that meant Cal hit _the_ spot again, the spot that the older boy gasped so loud for, felt his veins constrict at. Calum leaned forward and kissed him deeply, wet and shaky before going faster, pushing harder. He was already so, so close but he was trying not to think about that. He wanted to make this about Ashton. For Ashton.

“So _tight_ for me, baby. So hot and tight.” Calum was in heaven, Ashton was among the stars. The older boy doesn’t think he’s ever felt so infused in his entire life, every shake and noise coming out of him all a product of _Calum,_ and how good the boy was making him feel.

He felt like if he could burst any minute, from heat or pleasure or the tight pressure of Calum inside him. He’s moving his hips to meet with the younger boy’s cock, helping the boy thrust into him so he could just feel more. The passion, the rawness of this all was so beautiful. So real and so _warm._

“Faster, j-just go _f-faster_.” Ashton was getting so, so desperate. His fingers were surely leaving bruises on the outside of Calum’s hands, his cock was dripping and hard and he needed Calum’s tongue in his mouth.

Calum whined, did as he was told. He kept going, snapping his hips, pushing in farther and kept hitting the spot that he knew could supply Ashton with the pleasure he needed.

Ashton felt so good. He remembers how much he felt like he was _dreaming_ at that moment. He saw the moon above him and its light was reflecting tinted blue onto the bare shoulders of the other boy, and Calum kept moving faster. Ashton remembers how he was almost _screaming_ the other boy’s name now because Cal kept giving him _more_ , kept making Ashton feel good until he was in so much pleasure that he didn’t know _what_ he was feeling anymore.

Hands were on Ashton’s cock stroking it tighter and faster, and Calum was sloppily, exhaustingly still thrusting with Ashton under him, whining and overwhelmed. Ashton wanted to be this close to Calum all the time, skin on skin and lips on lips and hands everywhere, sweat covering the both of them. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s back and pulled their chests together tightly. He wanted to hear the younger boy’s heart beating messily with his own. Wanted to _feel_ it.

They were both so close it was insane and Calum felt so in love that he didn’t even know what to say. Wanted to scream Ashton’s name, wanted to curse and yell. Wanted to tell the older boy how much he loved him, wants to explain how he was never going to leave. So he moaned and whimpered and cried and Ashton did the same. Ashton’s dick was slicked wet and Calum had felt something boiling in his stomach and if the dark-haired boy hit Ash’s prostate just _one_ more tim –

Ashton was coming and it was the hardest he’d ever come. He was shaking and on the verge of crying, clinging to the boy on top of him and kissing his shoulders. Scratching his back and sucking on his skin, then stroking it with his large hands while the pleasure came in waves and he didn’t want it to end, thinks it never will.

Cal’s still going and Ashton knows how close he is, so he reaches his hands to grab Calum’s ass and squeezes it hard, slapping it and pinching it and then Calum’s gone for. Ashton feels the boy release himself into his ass, gasping at the unfamiliar feeling so _full._

 

 

Calum still doesn’t remember if the stars he saw that night were brightest in the sky or after he came down from his orgasm. He saw them everywhere – in the small amounts of Ashton’s eyes that he could decipher, glowing and filled with love. He saw them next to the moon and over the mountains, glimmering through the lake, covering Ashton’s chest. Sometimes he thinks he’s still on that high, running through the streets at night with the other boy. Kissing vodka flavoured lips and fingers grabbing handfuls of knotted hair. Dark circles under their eyes and no car, cold hands and hot moans but it’s still so worth it to him, still so _real._

But even when the two boys collapsed onto the sand that night, too tired to get up and move to their tent that they ironically spent _hours_ building, they didn’t forget the important things.

Ashton’s fingers found themselves back in Cal’s hair, and the younger boy was grinning like he was falling in love all over again (maybe he _was)_. Their eyes were hooded as they reached for each other blindly in the moonlight, bodies molded together and never breaking apart. Even now, neither of them would trade that for _anything,_ not even for the stars.

It wasn’t long until Ashton was drifting, falling asleep and dreaming of the mountains and the sparkling eyes of the boy he loved, but Calum lay awake sleepy and thinking. Placing light kisses onto Ashton’s chest, he stayed awake a while longer, lost in thought about the boy wrapped into him that was falling into a sleepy, dreamy peace. He thought about his tender smile and shining cheeks and warm embrace, and he realized he’d probably been dreaming about Ashton his whole life. And thinking to then, when they were young and infatuated, Calum smiles, because Ashton’s still all he dreams about today, even when it feels like they aren’t underneath the same moon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well deaR JESUS this took me a very long time to write, I could have added more but I figured it was fine the way it was. Really proud of this, thanks to Amelia for slaving over this with me. Thank you for reading. :) xx


End file.
